Fate of Hogwarts
by Negima Uzumaki
Summary: Look out Hogwarts for the Cosmo Entelecheia is coming but so is the Ala Alba to keep an eye out for them.  Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Harry Potter/Negima! Crossover story.

I will do my best to keep both universes balanced here. I've noticed that some other HP/Negima! crossovers have a bad case of the "Negi-Sues" where Negi is portrayed as being far more powerful than anyone in the HP universe. I will endeavor to not let that happen.

As for timelines: It's sometime Before the Goblet of Fire for Harry and friends. For Negi, it's a year after the trip to the Magical World. Since Ken Akamatsu hasn't brought them back yet I will make a few assumptions:

1) They all come back, even Chachamaru

2) Negi does not find his parents, but learns that both are still alive.

Please review. If you don't, I'll assume that there is no interest in the story and I'll cancel it.

That said, I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and I don't own Negima! nor Harry Potter.

Story orginal created by author "TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne".

-( scene break )-

The silence in the large room was broken by a loud knock on the heavy wooden door. The room's sole occupant looked up from his desk, putting the letter he was reading down before replying.

"Come in." He replied.

The room was bathed in the amber glow of dozens of candles which floated around the room, silently levitating as they illuminated the large office, which in addition to being full of strange and mysterious artifacts it had its walls covered with large portraits. Most of the figures in the portraits were asleep, which wasn't unusual considering how late it was.

It was pouring rain outside, which wasn't surprising considering it was already mid autumn. The rain was as cold and foreboding as was the mood of the current occupant of the room, a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. The door creaked open and three members of the Hogwarts staff entered the Headmaster's office while the door closed itself behind them, locking itself in the process.

"Minerva, Severus, Hagrid please forgive me for summoning you at this hour, but it is of the greatest importance. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Professors McGonagall and Snape accepted his offer to sit and all three agreed to have some tea. McGonagall's usual piercing expression was absent as she was still half asleep, while Snape sported his usual annoyed demeanor. Dumbledore poured the tea himself.

"It's a very nice blend of Earl Gray …" He informed them as Snape interrupted.

"Forgive me for interrupting, headmaster, but you didn't call us here at 2 o'clock in the morning to share your favorite tea with us, did you?"

Dumbledore put the teapot back onto its tray and covered it with a cozy. It was then that Hagrid saw a strange and unfamiliar owl perched in a far corner of the office. The animal looked ragged, as if it had just flown a great distance in the cold storm outside.

"No Severus, that is not why I asked you to come here at this ungodly hour."

"What is it Albus? Is it bad news?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore gestured at the ragged owl.

"I am afraid so Minerva. This owl arrived from the Ministry of Magic and was delayed by the storm. It arrived about 30 minutes ago. I am afraid that it has brought us some very bad news."

"Another escape from Azkaban?" Hagrid asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"If only it was merely that. No, I'm afraid that this news comes from the Mundus Magicus."

Snape snorted upon hearing the prelude to the news.

"The Magical World? With all due respect headmaster, why are we concerned about this? Most of the magical world's inhabitants are muggles, squibs or highly untalented wizards. They even use muggle technology there to compensate for their overall lack of magical talent."

"Yes Severus, what you say is correct. However, there are some very talented and powerful wizards there as well. You have heard of the Cosmo Entelecheia?"

"The Perfect World society? Of course, but why are we concerned? They are only interested in the Mundus Magicus." Snape replied in his gravelly monotone. "And wasn't it defeated last year by the so called Ala Alba, whoever they actually might be?"

Dumbledore picked up the letter and handed it to McGonagall.

"Apparently they weren't defeated completely." Dumbledore replied.

"And why is this our problem?" Snape asked in a borderline annoyed voice.

McGonagall gasped as she read the note.

"They're coming here, to England! In fact, they are already here."

"Interesting." Snape replied. "But wouldn't this be a matter for the Ministry's Aurors?"

"It says here that Ministry Intelligence believes that they will come to Hogwarts, to 'recruit' our students into their movement. Albus, this is terrible!"

"You give them too much credit Minerva. They won't be able to breach our defenses. Our students will be perfectly safe. If it will make you feel better we can borrow some Dementors from the ministry to patrol the school's periphery." Snape replied.

McGonagall shook her head.

"It says here that they already tried using Dementors to capture them, but the Dementors, all five of them, were petrified by their leader."

"Dementors? Petrified? I have heard of that being done in the past, but I assumed it was mere legend." Snape commented.

"A young wizard named Fate Averruncus is their leader, and he is the one who petrified the Dementors as well as the Aurors who were sent to apprehend him and his followers. But it's worse than that Severus. There are unofficial reports that former Deatheaters are approaching Cosmo Entelecheia and offering to join them. For now Hogwarts' location is unknown to them, but they will no doubt learn of where we are located when the Deatheaters join them." Dumbledore replied.

"So what do we do headmaster?" Hagrid asked.

"I have asked the Ministry to contact the Ala Alba for us."

"Albus, you mean they are here on Earth?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked around his office, stopping once in front of one of the portraits. By this point all of the portraits were awake and listening to the conversation.

"Yes Minerva. Unlike the Ala Rubra, the crimson wing, the Ala Alba was formed on Earth, in Mahora Academy in Japan."

"Mahora?" Hagrid asked. "Professor, I've never heard of a School of Magic by that name."

"That's because there isn't one!" Snape hissed. "Mahora is a muggle school!"

"Actually Severus, that isn't quite correct. While the majority of Mahora's student body are indeed muggles, or mundanes as they call them in Japan, Mahora is actually the seat of the Kantō Magic Association and is headed by an old friend of mine: Konoemon Konoe."

"Still, I am correct that wizards are not trained at Mahora." Snape added. "It is not a school of magic."

"Yes, Severus, however there are some very talented wizards stationed there. Including one who graduated from Merdiana Academy in Wales."

"From Merdiana? I have a Welsh cousin who went there." McGonagall interjected. "It's a small school. Who is it? Maybe I've heard of this wizard."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm certain that you have heard of him Minerva. He's the head of the Ala Alba himself. He made quite a name for himself in the Mundus Magicus. He's even better known there now than his own father, who I once had the pleasure of meeting 20 years ago." Dumbledore remarked.

McGonagall gasped.

"You mean Negi Springfield, the son of the legendary Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield?"

Snape snorted.

"Wonderful, we get to host the other 'boy who lived'. I can't contain my excitement." Snape remarked dryly. "Do you have any idea of how many mock pactio cards I confiscate in my classes, Albus? And they all have him as the Master. It seems that every girl in Hogwarts wants to be Springfield's pactio partner. I know it's the Weasley twins who have been selling these counterfeit cards, and if I ever catch them selling them … but I digress. If Springfield shows up here it will become impossible to maintain order. Half the female student body will want to enter into a real pactio with him and in case any of you have forgotten we do not allow Hogwarts' students to form pactios."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Relax Severus, Negi and the Ala Alba are not coming here to kiss our students or form pactios with them."

Hagrid cleared his throat.

"When will they arrive professor?"

"Tomorrow Hagrid. Negi and his group will arrive in the evening on the Hogwarts express, along with a few exchange students from some other schools. Minerva, would you be so kind as to prepare accommodations for Professor Springfield's companions in the Gryffindor dormitory?"

McGonagall looked again at the letter and read the names out loud.

"Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Kazumi Asakura, Setsuna Sakurazaki , Kaede Nagase, Ku Fei, Chisame Hasegawa and Chachamaru Karakuri. It also says that a ghost named Sayo Aisaka will be coming with them."

Snape spoke up again.

"If I am not mistaken these are all girls' names headmaster."

"It says here that they are all Negi's pactio partners. It also says that one partner, Chisame Hasegawa, almost chose to stay behind when she learned that she wouldn't be able to use something called a "computer" at Hogwarts as they require electricity to function." Minerva added.

Snape snatched the letter from McGonagall and quickly read it.

"It also says that most of these girls are muggles. Headmaster, is it a good idea to bring them here? It also says that the girl named Chachamaru is a robot."

"A robot? What's that?" Hagrid asked.

"It means she is a machine." Snape answered in his monotone, clearly annoyed. "A muggle contraption."

Dumbledore picked up a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth.

"It also says that when their contracts are invoked that they are quite formidable. Keep an open mind Severus; you might even learn something useful. Did you know that Negi has received training from Evangeline A.K. McDowell?"

McGonagall and Hagrid both gasped.

"You mean the Maga Nosferatu?" She asked. "Albus, you can't be serious!"

"Contain yourself Minerva. McDowell is a mere legend, a bogeyman used to frighten naughty children into behaving over the centuries." Snape retorted.

Snape stood up to leave.

"If you will excuse me headmaster, I need to get some sleep. Good night Minerva, Hagrid."

Snape marched out of the office, closing the door behind him. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Poor Severus, he takes himself so seriously at times."

-( scene break)-

"Well, here we are again in London." Asuna remarked as they exited the terminal at Heathrow Airport where Japan Airlines was located. "I can't believe a whole year has passed since we were here last time."

As they approached the curb a van pulled up and the doors all opened by themselves. The vehicle had two occupants. One was an old man behind the wheel and the other was middle aged man wearing a rumpled tweed jacket.

"Professor Springfield?" The man in the tweed jacket asked. "My name is Arthur Weasley and I'm from the Ministry of Magic. We're here to take you to King's Cross Station."

As the Ala Alba climbed into the van Weasley handed a small, velvet bag to Negi that jingled as he took it.

"Complements of the Ministry, Professor. There isn't time to stop at Diagon alley to exchange your Muggle money for Wizard's money." Weasley remarked. "We must hurry as the Hogwarts' Express is being held back for you."

"This is going to be so exciting!" Konoka gushed. "My father told me all about the Hogwarts' Express. He rode it when he was an exchange student at Hogwarts."

"It's just a dumb train Konoka, and an old clunker too, it's nothing like our bullet trains back home." Asuna retorted.

"Actually, that isn't quite right." Yue contradicted the red head. "The Hogwarts Express is a magical train. While it has the appearance of an old steam locomotive powered train, the truth is that in many ways it's superior to any bullet train. Its antiquated appearance is merely an illusion."

"Is there anything you or bookstore don't know?" Asuna grumbled.

After a harrowing drive across London, which was enhanced by magic to make it shorter the van pulled up to King's Cross Station. Arthur Weasley helped the Ala Alba procure carts for their luggage and quickly led them to the column that would take them to platform 9¾, where a surprise awaited them.

"Anya!" The girls cheered in unison. "You're coming with us!"

The young Slavic sorceress smirked as she exchanged hugs with Negi's harem.

"Somebody has to keep Negi out of trouble."

The Hogwart's Express was making a special run to transport a group of exchange students to Hogwarts, which was the cover that Negi and his team were using. Dumbledore had made it clear that the student body at Hogwarts was going to be kept in the dark regarding Cosmo Entelecheia. The trip started out pleasantly as they pulled out of London. The weather was nice and the English countryside was bucolic. The stared out the windows, recalling their last visit when they rode a more conventional train to Wales. Since the train was mostly empty it had only a single passenger car. Negi and the Ala Alba quickly claimed the largest compartment and managed to squeeze in. Albert Chamomile, Negi's familiar or as Asuna sometimes called him, the "pervin' ermine" was sitting happily on Negi's shoulder when the lady with candy and treat cart stopped at their compartment.

"Would you like anything, love?" She asked in her sweet matronly voice. "I just loaded the cart."

"Do you have any chocolate frogs? I've never had one before, but I've heard they're very good." Negi replied.

"I most certainly do dear. How many would you like?"

"We'll take all of them!" Chamo enthused. "These babies are a confectionary delight! But don't forget to eat them fast!"

"We can't do that!" Asuna bellowed. "What if someone else wants one?"

The candy cart lady snickered.

"Oh don't worry dearie, I have more in the storage room."

Negi purchased all 50 of the chocolate frogs. As he paid for them Asuna opened the first box.

"Hey, it looks like a real frog!" She chimed in.

As Asuna examined her chocolate frog, it hopped out of its box.

"Hey! Come back!" She shouted.

Her command was ignored and the magical treat hopped out of their compartment and vanished into the passenger car.

"I told you to eat it fast Anesan!" Chamo taunted her.

Asuna stared into the now empty box.

"Stupid candy, I mean who makes candy that runs away from you anyway?" She paused as she saw something in the box. "Negi?"

Negi and the other girls, along with Chamo popped their frogs into their mouths, savoring the chocolaty treat.

"Yes Asuna?" He replied through a mouthful of Chocolate.

"There's a picture of you in this box." She replied as she handed the empty box to him.

"Well how about that, it is me!" Negi laughed.

The teacart lady's eyes widened as she recognized her customer.

"You're, you're Negi Springfield! The son of the Thousand Master!" She exclaimed.

Negi nodded sheepishly.

"At your service." He replied politely.

The woman began to search the pockets in her apron until she found a notepad and pen.

"Could I trouble you for your autograph, Professor Springfield?"

Negi smiled and graciously signed an autograph for her.

"Thank you sir, thank you … I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you want your privacy."

By this point heads began to poke out from the other compartments.

"Did she say that Negi Springfield is on the train?" A 6th year girl asked her friend.

-( scene break )-

Ron Weasley was in a foul mood, and for good reason. Dinner had been delayed a whole hour because the Express was running late.

"Why can't they just eat later when they arrive? I'm starving!" Ron complained to Harry and Hermione.

"Stop being such a baby Ron, and look at the ceiling."

The ceiling in the great dining hall had been transformed to look like the interior of a Japanese pagoda. Huge banners with kanji script hung from on high, some were adorned with eastern representations of dragons and tigers.

"Bloody hell, what's with all that?" Ron continued to whine.

"There is a large group of Japanese exchange students arriving today, along with the other students. I also heard that their teacher is coming with them."

"Cheer up Weasley, maybe they'll date you since they won't know that you're a loser and a pauper!" Malfoy taunted him.

"Ignore him Ron, he's just being a twit, like always."

Hermione's half hearted pep talk was interrupted by the arrival of the exchange students. The last ones to enter the dining hall were the Japanese group.

"Whoa, not bad, not bad at all!" Fred remarked to his twin brother George Weasley.

"Major babe alert!" George replied.

Most of the students were already pre-assigned to a house and were guided immediately to the corresponding table. It was then that Hermione noticed that Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and was joined by the girls, who were accompanied by a young boy who looked no older than twelve. There were some murmurs as everyone in the dining hall noticed that some of the girls had dyed their hair blue, violet and even green. Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting for your dinner, but I wanted to give our guests from Japan's Mahora academy a special welcome. We are also fortunate to welcome their teacher, who also made the long journey to come visit us."

Hermione stared at the young boy and frowned.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No way, it can't be." She mumbled to herself.

"What can't be?" Harry asked, his face was betraying the confusion he was feeling.

Dumbledore continued speaking.

"I would like to convey a warm welcome to our visiting professor, a graduate of Merdiana Academy, the son of the Thousand Master, Professor Negi Springfield and his assistant, Miss Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova!"

Anya bristled at being described as Negi's assistant but said nothing. Meanwhile, nearly all of the girls in the dining hall stood on their feet and began to squeal while many waved their mock pactio cards at Negi, who stepped up to the podium. He waited for the din to die out, which it did not.

"Negi who?" Ron asked. Hermione merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Silence!" Snape roared. The room fell, silent.

Negi smiled nervously before he began his short speech.

"Thank you Headmaster. We are honored to be your guests and we thank you for your hospitality. I will be teaching a class on unincanted spells, more of a seminar really, after your regular school hours."

A few minor squeals echoed in the room.

"If anyone is interested, please see Professor Snape to sign up."

The squeals were replaced by moans.

"I hope I get a chance to meet all of you, especially Mr. Harry Potter. Thank you."

Negi walked back to the teachers table and sat down between Professor McGonagall and Anya. Dumbledore took the podium a second time.

"Our guests from Japan will be staying with Gryffindor House at Professor Springfield's request. And as soon as our guests are seated our feast will commence."

Dumbledore gestured to the Ala Alba girls, who walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! We lucked out. They're staying with us!" Ron was unable to curb his enthusiasm.

"Correction." Hermione growled. "They're girls, they're staying with us."

Hermione's warning fell on deaf ears as several Gryffindor boys stood up and offered the Ala Alba girls their seats. Negi watched from his vantage point and chuckled. The girls seldom got to hang out with boys their own age and were now blushing as the gaijin boys fawned and fussed over them.

"You think they've never seen an Asian girl before." Hermione fumed. "What about Cho Chang?"

"Cho was born here Hermione, she's English." Harry replied. "And don't be jealous, I'm sure the novelty will soon wear off."

"Who's jealous?" Hermione snapped at him. "And you're being all cool about this because Professor Springfield mentioned you by name. Don't deny it Harry."

Soon the Mahora girls were seated and Dumbledore clapped his hands. As always, the feast materialized in front of them. Asuna stabbed a steak with her fork and dropped it on her plate.

"Now this is my kind of magic." Kagurazaka cheered.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, one of the exchange students, a second year who was being ignored by his hosts stared at the Ala Alba girls, some who were already busy flirting with the Gryffindor boys. He was red haired and wore large glasses.

"Hey Diggory, or whatever your name is, you'd better eat. The kitchen is closed after dinner." A blond boy razzed him. He turned to face him and replied in a monotone.

"Of course, thank you Mr. …"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And don't let Potter dazzle you with his undeserved celebrity. The real action is in Slytherin, understand?"

The red head nodded in affirmation.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I understand … perfectly." The boy replied as he twirled the large ring on his finger.

-( scene break)-

Please review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a bad start for chapter 1. A respectable number of hits … but only two reviews?

Maybe you're feeling shy. To break the ice, let's have a poll:

If you could pick someone from Hogwarts to enter into a pactio with the Ala Alba, who would you choose?

-(scene break )-

The mood in the Great Hall was festive; at least it was at the Gryffindor table. After the initial courses were consumed they were replaced with delicacies that most of the students at Hogwarts did not recognize. A platter appeared in from of Ron Weasley, who examined its contents with a clearly puzzled expression.

"Oy! What's this?" He complained as he sniffed the platter's contents. "It smells like fish!"

There was a pile of chopsticks and Hermione picked up a pair, and to Ron's surprised she wielded them expertly.

"It's sushi, Ron. It's a Japanese delicacy." She replied as she picked up a piece, dipped it in some sauce and popped into her mouth.

"Sushi! Blimey, what's that?"

Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

"Honestly Ron, you pure blooded wizards live too sheltered a life. Next summer I'm taking your family out to some restaurants. I swear Ron, you live off a diet of Shepherd's Pie and Fish n' chips."

Ron stiffened at the mild put down.

"That's not true … I also like bangers and mash."

"Then it's time to expand your horizons." She replied as she picked up what she thought might be a safe choice for him, a California Roll. She raised it to his lips, still holding the chopsticks expertly. He shook his head in reply.

"I'm not eating that! It smells … weird."

"Ron, you're such a baby sometimes. Harry, you try it!"

Before Harry could protest Hermione pinched his nose. He instinctively opened his mouth, where she deposited the Americanized piece of sushi. Harry accepted it reluctantly and ate it.

"That wasn't bad Ron. You should try it."

Asuna laughed at the scene in front of her, while she loaded her plate up with different kinds of sushi. A platter of Nikuman (pork buns) suddenly materialized and Asuna helped herself to some as well.

Harry stared while the red haired girl with bells in her hair continued to stuff her face. He felt somewhat surprised as the stereotype for Japanese girls he was familiar with was that they were dainty and refined. This girl was not, judging by her appetite, but then again she didn't look Japanese. Her red hair was natural and she had European features, but what was most striking about her was that her eyes were not of the same color: one was blue and the other eye was green. As she cleaned her plate she noticed that he was looking at her.

"We … didn't get anything … to eat on the train." She remarked in English with a heavy Japanese accent, now wishing she had worked harder in her 4th year English class, which was of course taught by Negi. Harry smiled in reply.

"We did eat chocolates … but they kept escaping."

Harry chuckled.

"Chocolate frogs will do that. My first one also got away … Miss?"

Asuna began to stand up, preparing to bow when she remembered where she was. Stopping herself she extended her hand in the western style of greeting and Harry reciprocated, shaking her hand.

"Kagurazaka, Asuna … I mean Asuna Kagurazaka … Mr?"

"Harry Potter." He replied.

Asuna's dichromatic eyes widened.

"So you're Harry Potter? You're the most famous wizard in the world!" Asuna remarked enthusiastically.

Hermione extended her own hand to Asuna.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Kagurazaka-san. Please don't say things like that to Harry, it will only go to his head. And he isn't the most famous wizard in the world. That honor belongs to the Thousand Master."

"I'm not so sure about that. Harry is really popular in the Mundus Magicus." Asuna replied. "And just call me Asuna. We aren't in Japan after all."

"Right. May I ask you a question Asuna?" Hermione queried.

"Of course." Asuna replied while she sipped on some pumpkin juice.

"Are you Japanese? Forgive me, but well, you look Caucasian."

"I'm an orphan and I grew up in Japan."

"Interesting … I have another question … if you don't mind. I've never heard of Mahora School of Magic. Where exactly in Japan is Mahora?"

Asuna chuckled.

"Mahora isn't a magic school, even though there a quite a few Mages and Wizards there. Our headmaster is a wizard himself."

Hermione nodded.

"I remember now, it's where the giant magic tree is located … what is it called … the World Tree?"

At that moment Chamo came bounding down the table with a pork bun in his mouth.

"You got that right Jōchan!" The ermine spoke. "Albert Chamomile at your service!"

Hermione and Harry both guffawed.

"A talking ermine? Don't let Hagrid see you, he might add you to his collection of magical creatures."

Chamo whipped out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a deep drag before continuing.

"Actually cutie, I'm a faerie."

"Put that out!" Ron hissed. "Students aren't allowed to smoke at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm not a student, so too bad!"

Harry laughed and glanced at Asuna, who was also laughing.

"Leave it to the pervin' ermine to break the rules. Anyway, Negi teaches us magic on the side, except for Yue over there. She actually attended Ariadne Academy in the Mundus Magicus."

"So you're saying that the rest of you are neophytes?"

Asuna chuckled.

"It's worse than that. I can't cast spells."

"So you're a squib?" Ron asked.

"She's no squib brother. The reason Anesan can't cast spells is because she has magic cancellation powers." Chamo interjected.

"What's that? Magic cancellation?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, do you or Ron ever do any extracurricular reading?"

"Uh … no … why would we want to do that?" Ron replied.

Hermione glared at her red headed classmate.

"Well, if you did you would know that those blessed with magic cancellation are immune from all spells and potions. The caveat is that it also means you can't cast any spells either."

Harry marveled upon hearing this.

"You mean the Adva Kedavra curse wouldn't work on her?"

"That's right brother!" Chamo confirmed. "But Anesan has other abilities. Show them your card Asuna."

Asuna reluctantly pulled her pactio card out and handed it to Hermione, who examined it.

"Most of the girls in the school have one or more of these. Even I have one." Ron and Harry grinned at Hermione, who handed her card to Chamo. "Oh grow up, Fred and George gave it to me. I didn't even ask for it."

Chamo examined the "Charta Ministralis" with Hermione's image on it carefully before looking back at her.

"I have bad news sister, this card is a fake."

"Well of course it is, I mean who would have a real one? Students aren't allowed to enter into Pactios." Hermione asked in an irritated voice.

"Asuna's pactio card is real." Chamo informed her.

Hermione's jaw almost dropped.

"You aren't joking? You mean to tell me that this is a real Pactio Card? You entered into a pactio with a wizard? With who, may I ask?"

"She did it with Negi."

"With Professor Springfield? You formed a pactio with your teacher?"

"What's the big deal?" Asuna asked. "We all did." She added as she gestured at her classmates.

Chamo turned to face the other Ala Alba girls. "Hey ladies, get over here, there's someone you need to meet."

The girls excused themselves from their new fans and approached Asuna and Chamo.

"Ladies, please introduce yourselves to Mr. Harry Potter, and show him your pactio card." Chamo requested the Ala Alba.

The Mahora contingent politely bowed, and proceeded to introduce themselves, one by one.

"Yue Ayase."

"Nodoka Miyazaki"

"Setsuna Sakurazaki." The swords maiden flashed her two pactio cards.

"Konoka Konoe"

"Haruna Saotome, but you can call me Paru." She said as she winked at Harry.

"Kaede Nagase, ninja at your service, de gozaru."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're a ninja?"

"Hai" Kaede replied with a smile.

"Fei Ku. But I not Japanese, I Chinese"

"Chachamaru Karakuri" The gynoid announced her monotone.

"Chisame Hasegawa. Is it true that you guys don't have any technology here?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry replied.

"Weird." Chisame added as she stepped aside. "And I used to think Negi was mental."

"Kazumi Asakura … Aisaka-chan! Where are you?"

A young ghost popped her head through the table top.

"Sorry! My name is Sayo Aisaka."

"Where were you girl?" Kazumi asked.

"I was talking with a ghost named Myrtle. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm the only ghost at Mahora, and it's nice to meet other ghosts." She replied as she bowed to Harry. "I am honored to meet you Harry-san, Hermione-san and Ronald-san"

Hermione giggled. "The honor is ours, Sayo-chan."

Kazumi pulled a digital camera out of her pocket. She pressed the on button several times, but it wouldn't turn on.

"Negi-kun wasn't joking when he said that electronics don't work here. Say Chisame, can you do something about this?"

"I don't know … I guess it's worth a try … I don't see how these people can live without computers … it's like living in the stone age."

She produced her Pactio Card and addressed the table.

"Any wisecracks about my attire … and you're dead … ADEAT!"

Chisame was engulfed in a flash of light and she was transformed into her alter ego, Chiu-san, and she wielded her mighty scepter. Her transformation did not go unnoticed by the student body, that was expected. What wasn't expected was that a few of the students stood up and stared at her, some of them pointing at her.

"You're … you're … Net Idol Chiu!" A Ravenclaw boy finally shouted.

Ron turned to Harry. "Can today get any weirder? And what's a Net Idol Chiu?"

Harry shrugged in reply, not knowing the answer to either question. Chisame ignored her local fans and tapped the digital camera with her scepter.

"Ego electrium regno!"

Kazumi grinned as her camera came to life.

"The charge should last for about an hour." Chisame told her. "Click away!"

Hermione marveled.

"But that's impossible! Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts!"

Chamo jumped on her shoulder.

"That's the Power of Pactio for you sweet cakes. Say … could I interest you in entering into a Pactio with Negi?"

Asuna grabbed the ermine by his neck and throttled him.

"You're never satisfied, are you, you erotic ermine? Or is it just the 50,000 ermine bucks you'll get? If you had it your way, Negi would kiss every girl in Hogwarts."

Almost every girl in the Great Hall tuned towards Asuna with a hopeful look in her eyes. She frowned. "Forget it! It isn't gonna happen! You guys are a bunch of pedophiles like Ayaka! Or have you forgotten that he's only 11 years old?"

The disappointed girls moaned as they turned away.

Up at the teacher's table Chisame's little demonstration did not go unnoticed.

"Professor Springfield, I see that your student's are not shy about flaunting their pactio powers." Snape commented in a dry monotone.

"Well, this is a school of magic Professor Snape; I don't see any harm in …"

Negi was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry professor, but we don't allow our students to form Pactios at Hogwarts. I know they're popular in Wales and the Mundus Magicus, but very few wizards have pactio partners in England.

"I'm sorry … I wasn't aware that …"

"Pactios are a crutch professor." Snape interrupted. "They make Wizards complacent and … weak."

Negi smiled politely. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, but I respectfully disagree."

Snape eyed the young wizard.

"How does that muggle saying go? Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is Professor Springfield?"

"What do you have in mind?" Negi asked with a hint of wariness in his voice.

The students were finishing their meals and a few overheard Negi and Snape's discussion.

"A wizards' duel."

Negi stood up, clenching his fist in his excitement.

"Professor, I accept your challenge!" The young wizard beamed.

Snape smiled.

"Excellent, I will arrange for it tomorrow after class. You don't mind dueling with a seventh year student? If that is unacceptable I can select a younger champion to face you…"

"I agree Professor. A seventh year student would be an unacceptable." Negi replied.

Snape was now grinning.

"I understand Professor; would a 4th year opponent be more to your liking?"

Negi shook his head.

"No Professor, that would not be acceptable either."

Snape chuckled.

"Then pray tell Negi, with who would you to duel?"

By this point the Great Hall was silent, as everyone was now eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I would like to duel with you, Professor Snape."

A wave of murmurs made its way around the Great Hall.

"Asuna, is Professor Springfield a good dueler?" Ron asked his fellow red head.

"Negi-sensei is the best dueler on the Mundus Magicus." Chachamaru answered the question.

Ron grinned as he stared at his nemesis, his most hated instructor.

"Wicked!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for over a year long wait for the next chapter, my muse went on strike andthen took a 6 month vacation and just recently came back.

A.N.: Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or Negima! Magister Negi Magi, now without futher adue the next chapter

Chapter 3

The sound of thunder echoed in the Great Hall as dinner concluded, while another autumn storm raged over Hogwarts, drenching her mercilessly. Dinner time had concluded and the remaining food had vanished. The four houses slowly began to vacate the room and head back to their dormitories for the night after the late dinner.

The students were abuzz over the prospect of the Wizard's Duel to be held tomorrow after school, and were already placing bets on who they thought would be victorious in the "friendly duel." Unsurprisingly the students from Slytherin were betting on the Head of their house, joking about how Professor Snape would wipe the floor with the puppy dog like Professor Springfield.

One member of Slytherin did not join in the bantering braggadocio with his house mates. Diggory McCabe, the new transfer student, wasn't interested in Professor Snape's prowess with a wand and was even less interested in placing any clandestine bets. Instead he turned to watch the teacher's table as the rest of Slytherin began to leave. Professor Springfield was engaged in some conversation with a tall witch with Coke bottle glasses and the most unruly hair he had ever seen. The strange woman was reading the professor's palm, and was in the process making her pronouncement. The young Slytherin boy whispered an eavesdropping spell and his ring briefly glowed. He was then able to hear everything spoken at the table as if he was standing right next to Negi.

"Of course Professor Trelawney, I would be delighted if you told me my fortune." Negi beamed at her.

The spacey fortune teller examined Negi's palm while Anya watched with a jaundiced eye.

"I see great tragedy ahead for you Professor Springfield."

"Do you?" Anya asked with a hint of cynicism in her voice.

"Oh yes, I have never seen such lines in a palm before."

"Really?" Anya asked. "How fascinating. Where did you say you learned to be a fortune teller?"

"I didn't." Trelawney replied absentmindedly. "Professor Springfield, I'm afraid to say this, but you won't live to reach adulthood. Death awaits you …"

"WHAT A LOAD OF BOLLOCKS!" Anya shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm also a fortune teller and your interpretation of Negi's palm is incompetent to say the least."

Trelawney glared at the young sorceress.

"I'll have you know that I've been telling fortunes long before you were born young lady."

"Maybe, but you still suck at it."

Negi jumped between to the two females.

"Ladies please, not in front of the students!" Negi castigated the two females.

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledore interjected, chuckling. "Perhaps we could have as the Americans would say: a "doubleheader" tomorrow during tomorrow's Wizard Dueling match?"

Anya picked up her staff and glared at Trelawney.

"I would be delighted, headmaster."

Diggory was still eavesdropping when Crabbe shouted at him.

"Oy! Get a move on, exchange student, unless you want to get locked out of the dormitory!"

The young boy gave Crabbe a bored look.

"I'll leave when I'm ready." He replied in a deadpan monotone.

"You'll leave when you're told to do so!" Crabbe howled at him as he swung his arm, aiming a sharp slap at the diminutive boy's head.

To Crabbe's immense surprise, the tiny boy trapped his hand and with an effortless and fluid motion worthy of a jujitsu grand master he threw the bulging bully who landed with a loud thud on the ground, which attracted Malfoy's attention.

"Crabbe! What are you doing?" Draco snarled.

"He fell down Mr. Malfoy." Diggory replied as Crabbe got back onto his feet. "He tripped."

"Quit fooling around Crabbe! We need to leave, now!" Malfoy reprimanded his goon.

Diggory decided he was done eavesdropping on the Professors and quietly followed Malfoy back to the Slytherin dormitories. Draco led his group of goons and sycophants down the castle's many hallways. Some of the portraits gave Diggory a queer look, especially the fat lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor student quarters, but none mentioned a word.

They crossed paths with two girls, one pale blond girl and the other appeared to be Indian. Malfoy ignored them as he led his groupie on. The pale girl locked eyes with Diggory and shivered, and continued to watch him until group rounded a corner as was gone.

"What is it Luna? You're shivering. What did you see?"

"I don't know Parvati. There's something about that transfer student I can't put my finger on."

Draco and his group finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin House.

"Pay attention, because I'm only telling you this once. The password is 'Potter sucks', you got that?" Goyle grilled him.

Diggory nodded his understanding as they entered the common area, where Malfoy plopped himself down on a couch and addressed the exchange student.

"So Diggory McCabe, where are you from?"

Diggory still had the bored look on his face.

"From Aberdeen, Scotland."

Malfoy smiled.

"I've heard that the magic school in Scotland is even worse than the ones in Wales and Ireland. It was smart of you to come here. If you play by our rules I'll recommend you for a permanent transfer."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"So tell me Mr. McCabe, why did you select Slytherin as your guest house?"

Without skipping a beat, Diggory replied.

"Because Tom Riddle was a Slytherin."

Malfoy grinned at the young boy.

"McCabe, I think you're going to fit in here just fine."

He then addressed a second year boy.

"Cothey, show McCabe to his quarters."

The underclassman snapped to attention and obeyed Malfoy's orders. He gestured to Diggory to follow him, and they both left, heading up the stairs to the level where the 2nd years had their rooms. He led him into a large and gloomy suite, which had 3 four poster beds.

"That one over there is yours. There's an all hands house meeting at 9 o'clock tonight, and attendance is mandatory. The lavs are down the hallway. Do you have any questions?"

Diggory paused before replying in his bored monotone.

"Tell me about the Malfoy family."

"You mean you've never heard of them?"

"They aren't well known where I come from."

Cothey whistled his surprise.

"I thought they were famous everywhere. Anyway, Draco's father, Lucius, is one of the most influential and wealthy wizards in England."

"Was he a Deatheater?" Diggory calmly asked.

Cothey shushed him as he looked around.

"Don't ever ask that question again!"

Diggory nodded his head.

"Forgive me for my impertinence. If you'll excuse me, it's been a long day and I would like to rest before the house meeting."

Cothey nodded.

"No worries. As long as you stay on Draco's good side, you'll do fine here."

Cothey left the suite without saying another word. Diggory walked around the room, inspecting his roommates' belongings, opening their magically sealed trunks with a mere flick of his wrist. It didn't take him long to surmise that the two other absent boys he shared the suite with were unremarkable and with another flick of his hand he resealed their trunks. He then climbed into his bed and drew the drapes so that he had complete privacy.

He reached into his coat and withdrew a Pactio card, which he held to his forehead.

_Shirabe, can you hear me?_

_**I hear you Fate-han. Was your infiltration successful?**_

_It was. Where are you now?_

_**Tsukuyomi and I are staying at an Inn in Hogsmeade. What are your orders?**_

_Stay put and wait for the others to arrive. There has been a complication. Negi and the Ala Alba are also here. They are posing as exchange students, but there is no doubt that they are here because of us. We need to remain hidden for now. In the meantime I am making contacts with potential allies. Remain hidden and keep Tsukuyomi out of sight, even disguised as a westerner she is too reckless and will blow our cover._

_**Yes Fate-han, I will do as you have ordered.**_

_Good, I will contact you around this time tomorrow._

Fate Averruncus restored Shirabe's Pactio card back into his coat pocket. He then jumped out of his bed and headed back down to the common room. As he came down the stairs he was greeted by an upperclassman.

"You're McCabe, right? I'm Adrian Pucey. I saw you throw Crabbe. Good show, the man is a brute. Where did you learn to do that? I wish they would teach us martial arts at Hogwarts. Do you think you could show me a few moves?"

Fate gave Pucey a bored look.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you or anyone who is interested Mr. Pucey."

-(scene break )-

"Good Morning Severus!" McGonagall called as she and Snape crossed paths in one of the hallways in the castle.

"Good Morning Minerva." He mumbled in reply as he made his way to the morning's 4th year potion's class.

Snape was in his usual mood, that is to say foul and impatient. That afternoon's duel was on his mind, but he pushed it back as he entered his classroom and dropped his stack of books on his desk. Before he could utter a single word, he heard a female voice with a pronounced Japanese accent bark the command: "rise".

He turned in time to see the Japanese contingent from the night before rise from their seats in unison, while the regular Hogwarts' students watched somewhat dumbfounded.

"Bow!" Ordered a violet haired girl with bangs that covered part of her face.

The Japanese students, who were now wearing their new Hogwarts' uniforms, obeyed the command and bowed as one in the Japanese form of greeting a teacher.

"Good morning, Snape-sensei." They greeted him in unison. They stood, waiting for his reply.

"Good morning … students." He replied, barely able to conceal his surprise.

He then addressed his class.

"As you can see, in Japan students are expected to properly show respect to their teachers … did I say something amusing Mr. Weasley? Or shall I just deduct some points from Gryffindor to save us both the suspense of wondering when you will do or say something … stupid?"

"No sir, it's just that the exchange students … well sir … they're different."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley for sharing that thought provoking insight."

Snape looked at the list of the exchange students and their pictures Dumbledore gave him the night before.

"Miss Ayase?" He called out. Yue stood up.

"Yes Professor?"

"It says here that you attended Ariadne Academy on the Mundus Magicus. Would you be kind enough to tell us what Eleazar's Elixir is used for?"

"Yes Professor, Eleazar's Elixir, which is named after the famous Babylonian Wizard Eleazar Enmeduranki, is a potion that can be used to fake one's death. The effect is perfect as even rigor mortis will set in within a few hours. The elixir wears off after 24 hours without any adverse effects."

"Very good Miss Ayase. I would like you and your fellow students from Mahora to prepare a cauldron of Eleazar's Elixir while we all watch."

"We don't know how to do that." Asuna whispered to Setsuna. "We're sunk."

"Professor, may I use my own reference materials?" Yue asked.

"You may." Snape snickered, knowing well that the recipe for Eleazar's Elixir had been lost to history.

Yue produced her Pactio card and in her monotone she said: "Adeat"

The class gasped as Yue's attire was transformed into her Mahora uniform and she wore a traditional witch's hat and cloak. But what really garnered the oohs and ahs was her artifact, the Orbis Sensualium Pictus, which floated in the air, emanating a supernatural glow. Hermione stared at the book mesmerized, as she was the only student in the class who understood what it was: a magical, all encompassing encyclopedia of magic. It contained more information than all of Hogwart's library. Perhaps it even contained the recipe for Eleazar's Elixir. Hermione recalled Chamo's invitation to enter into a Pactio with Negi. Suddenly she thought it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Yue's artifact also hinted that Negi was a very powerful wizard, especially if his Pactio partners had such magnificent artifacts.

"Miss Ayase, you did not ask for permission to use your Pactio card." Snape reprimanded her. "We do not allow students to enter into Pactios at Hogwarts.

"But Professor, you gave me permission to access my references. The Orbis Sensualium Pictus is my reference."

Snape walked up to Yue and briefly examined her book. After also identifying the Pactio artifact he addressed the diminutive bluenette.

"Very well, I will make an exception this time. You may proceed Miss Ayase, but keep this book close to you at all times. There are insufferable know it alls who might be tempted to steal it from you, or at least borrow it without your permission." He said as he glanced at Hermione.

-( scene break )-

"Come on, let's go! I want to get a good seat for the duel!" Malfoy snarled at his entourage as they hurried to the commons outside the castle.

The skies were cooperating and the sun was actually shining for a change as they reached the commons. He frowned as a large crowd had already formed and they were watching Negi and Fei Ku perform what appeared to be a dance.

"Bloody hell! What is that supposed to be? A Japanese Waltz?" Malfoy grumbled.

Fate, still disguised as McCabe, addressed the Deatheater's son.

"They are practicing Chinese martial arts Mr. Malfoy. They are practicing their forms or katas as the Japanese call them."

"Katas?" Malfoy replied.

"Forms, or patterns as they are also known, involve a set of predefined steps that recreate a fight with imaginary opponents."

"It looks stupid to me." Goyle chuckled.

Fate ignored his remark and continued with his lecture.

"The purpose of forms is to learn balance and for more advanced practitioners it helps develop mastery of the Chi, the life force all living beings carry within."

Malfoy smirked at the young boy.

"Is that the kind of rubbish they teach you at Aberdeen Academy? To learn how to brawl like a muggle? We're wizards in case you have forgotten McCabe. All we need are our wands."

"Balance and clarity of vision are essential to any warrior, mundane or wizard."

Negi and Fei concluded their form and bowed to each other. They then adopted their own preferred fighting stance and began to spar. The students present gasped as the two warriors kicked and punched at each other with unbelievable speed and accuracy. Their blocks, jumps and stances defied belief. After a few minutes Asuna leaped into the fray, forcing a small flag between them.

"Time's up" She shouted.

Negi and Fei ceased their sparring and once again bowed to each other.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing at the front of the crowd.

"Harry! We need to learn how to do that! What did you say it was called again?"

"It's called Kung Fu, Ron. It takes years to master, much like magic. There's a Kung Fu academy in Little Whinging, but the teacher there couldn't hold a light to them. I've also watched tournaments on the telly and even those people weren't as good as Professor Springfield or the Chinese girl."

Hermione looked troubled. Like the staff at Hogwarts she believed that fisticuffs and brawling was something best left to muggles. Still she could see that the art that Negi and Fei were practicing was not brawling and it made her wonder if perhaps her teachers might be wrong on relying only on their wands when they battled.

"Here they come!" A voice in the crowd shouted.

The three Gryffindors turned on time to see the crowd part, making way for Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin, who were followed by Snape.

Lupin led Snape to Negi, who gestured to Ku-roshi to retreat, which she did. The two duelers faced each other. Negi bowed politely. Snape did not and instead muttered to Negi: "This isn't Japan, you're British so would you please act like one."

Lupin stood between the two wizards.

"May I see your wands?" Lupin asked.

Snape handed his wand to Lupin who examined it carefully before returning it to the Potions teacher.

"Professor Springfield, where is your wand?" Lupin asked.

Negi removed his ring, a gift from Evangeline that she gave him before the Mahora Budokai nearly a year and a half ago, and handed it to Lupin. The Defense Against the Dark Arts examined the ring with a puzzled look, and gestured to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who approached him. He handed the ring to Dumbledore who studied it carefully. When he was done he smiled and addressed Negi.

"Professor, would you mind telling us where you procured this wand?"

"It was a present from my Master."

"Do you mean from the fictional Maga Nosferatu?" Snape sneered in his monotone.

"Evangeline is not fictional, professor." Negi replied.

Snape chucked.

"And neither is the Easter Bunny."

"Are you both ready to duel?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"This goes without saying. This is a friendly duel, whose sole purpose is to showcase skill and not to maim your opponent. The duel will last until one of your either capitulates or can no longer fight. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Negi replied.

"Perfectly" Snape added.

Lupin stepped back to a safe distance, and gestured the assembled crowd to do the same.

"Begin!" He shouted.

-( scene break )-

And we have our first cliffhanger!


End file.
